Nanoclays are exciting additives for a variety of purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,376,591; 6,251,980; 6,232,388; 6,225,394; 6,090,734; 6,050,509; 5,998,528; 5,844,032; and 5,837,763 disclose the manufacture and use of nanocomposites, which are exfoliated nanoclays in a plastic matrix. Nanocor, Inc. is a significant commercial source of exfoliated or intercalated nanoclays and has a web site: www.nanocor.com. Also PolyOne Corporation (www.polyone.com) is a source of Nanoblend™ nanoclay concentrates for use in polyolefin compounds and Maxxam® LST nanocomposite compounds.